


Complications

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I please have a Crowley fic where you are pregnant with his child and he has to pretty much lock you away somewhere to keep you safe and when you go into labor Crowley has to deliver your baby but something happens and he has to have Castiel and the Winchesters help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

Warnings: pregnancy complications, mentions of pain related to pregnancy

Fic:

Being married to the King of Hell put you in enough danger, having his child only made things worse. When Crowley’s minions had discovered that he was marrying you, a human, they protested, but when they learned that you were having his child, they wanted you dead. They didn’t believe that a human, a hunter no less, was worthy of such a position.

In order to keep you safe, Crowley had locked you away in a secluded part of Hell. You could only imagine that this is what the pit was like, though your cage was likely furnished better thanks to your husband. He stayed with you for as long as he could each day and left you with a coin when he had to leave. He told you he could hear everything as long as you kept the coin with you. Each night he spent by your side, always making sure you were comfortable.

Right now, however, you were not comfortable. The baby was coming and something was wrong. You knew childbirth was going to be painful, but no one had prepared you for this. “Crowley please, make it stop,” you complain, the pain in your back almost unbearable.

“I’m not sure what’s wrong Love,” Crowley says, worry in his voice.

“Go get someone who can help, please,” you beg. Crowley nods and squeezes your hand.

“I’ll be right back Love,” he tells you before disappearing. The pain seems worse now that Crowley is gone, he was the one thing you could concentrate on to keep your mind off the pain.

Despite being completely naked from the waist down, you felt overly warm, sweat beaded at your brow and your contractions only made things worse. You run your hand over your swollen belly, talking to the baby inside.

“Everything is alright Sweetheart,” you say, trying to soothe not only the baby, but yourself as well, “Your daddy will be back soon and he’ll bring help with him.”

It’s not long before Crowley returns, three people in tow. “When I said to get help, I meant a midwife or a doctor, not Castiel and the Winchesters,” you say angrily as you realize who Crowley had brought.

“I’m sorry,” Crowley says, rushing to your side and taking your hand in his, “I didn’t know who else to bring. They’re the only ones I know for sure won’t hurt you.”

“Did you give her any medication?” Dean asks.

“No,” Crowley answers, squeezing your hand.

“Well why the hell not?” Dean asks, “She’s in pain, she needs something.”

“I told him not to give me anything,” you say, trying to placate Dean, “We don’t know how it might affect the baby, being part demon and all, and we don’t want to take any chances.”

Cas moves to your side and lifts your shirt to expose your stomach. He places his hands on your belly and closes his eyes as if concentrating. His hands slide across your skin, his grace tingling your skin and providing some relief from the pain. “How should the baby be positioned?” Cas asks. His question makes your heart race, making you fear that the baby is upside down so that it would breech.

“The baby should be face down, head first,” Crowley responds for you.

“Why?” you ask, “Is the position wrong?”

“I believe so,” Cas answers, “The head is in the correct place, but he’s facing up instead of down.”

“He?” Crowley asks. You squeeze his hand and shoot him an angry look.

“We have other things to worry about at the moment,” you say before another wave of pain makes you groan and clench your jaw.

Sam pulls out his phone and begins searching on it. Somehow he always seemed to have an Internet connection. “Ok,” he says when he finds something, “So the baby needs to be flipped over.”

“How do we do that?” you ask.

“According to this, you need to get on your hands and knees and someone has to rub your back in a specific way,” Sam answers. Great, if this wasn’t embarrassing enough already, now they wanted you to get on all fours while you were half naked.

Crowley can sense your hesitation and he squeezes your hand. “Come on Love,” Crowley says, trying to help you turn over, “This will help you.” You let Crowley help you to turn over so that you’re on all fours. Sam shows Cas and Dean the images on his phone and they try to decide the best thing to do.

Cas places his hand on your stomach and uses his grace to relieve as much of your pain as he can. Sam holds his phone for Dean to see while Dean places his hands on your back and begins rubbing in patterns. You can feel the baby stirring inside you.

“There,” Cas says, “He turned over.” Crowley helps you onto your back and holds your hand again, letting you squeeze as hard as you need to.

Cas and the boys stay throughout the remainder of the delivery, just in case any other problems arise. Finally, the delivery is over and your baby is in your arms. You fall in love with him instantly. Crowley helps to clean you up before you reluctantly hand the baby to Cas. Crowley lifts your shirt over your head and replaces it with a loose, comfortable dress. Sam, Dean, and Cas pass the baby around before Crowley even gets a chance to hold him. Crowley leans down to kiss your lips before turning his attention to the boys.

“I appreciate your help,” Crowley says to them, “And I owe you, but I’d like to have my son and wife to myself now.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Sam says, holding the baby out to Crowley. Crowley takes him before he snaps his fingers, making Cas and the boys disappear. Crowley makes his way back to the bed and sits by your side.

“Can you believe we made this?” Crowley asks, looking down at the tiny baby in his arms.

“No,” you tease, “I mean, I know he’s mine because I just gave birth to him, but he’s too perfect to be yours.”

“Oh, really?” Crowley asks, “And who is the father might I ask? From what I can remember, you didn’t have time for anyone else, seeing as you’ve spent every night in my bed since we got married.”

“You’re a heavy sleeper,” you tease, causing both of you to laugh. Crowley places the baby in your arms before wrapping his arms around you and moving so that your head rests against his shoulder.

“I love you,” Crowley says, “Both of you.”

“I love you too,” you say, turning to kiss him, “So, now that we know we have a baby boy, what should we name him?”


End file.
